


For Me & My Gal

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Burlesque (2010)
Genre: F/M, frienship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:06:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the prompt: It's weird, but it's love. </p><p>Sean loves Tess and Tess loves Sean. Don't make a big gay parade of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me & My Gal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imustgofirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imustgofirst/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Miss Thang! I hope you like this. Have a sick ass birthday, bitch! I am posting it now because I just finished it and I will 100% forget to post it on your actual birthday. Enjoy!

There will always be tension between them. Because they have a chemistry that they won’t ever be able to ignore and that no other relationship either embarks on will ever be a match for.

 

They tried the sex thing. It was beautiful. But it was so clear that it was not a thing that was going to happen, because human sexuality is just that complex, and just that simple. He is a gay man, and she is a straight woman. Well, straight, save for the occasional one-night stand with some desperate, bi-curious young dancer who really wants to make an impression.

 

Usually, the following night, he will come over, they will put on some old movie and order something unhealthy to eat. He’ll give her shit for her poor decision-making and soon enough, his poor decisions mirror hers, and she’s doing the same to him.

 

He’s mended her broken heart more than either would care to count, and she’s scolded him for breaking many a boy more times than _he’d_ care to admit.

 

He’s the best dance partner she’s ever had, and she’s the only woman he’s ever wanted to dance with.

 

Sean is sure that if he’s meant to have a soul mate, Tess is it.

 

He wanted her once. That night in Tahoe. He really, truly wanted her. They wanted each other. In the midst of drunken shenanigans and sloppy stripping of clothing, and equally sloppy kissing, there was tenderness and a very candid love there. It wasn’t bad sex, not in the least; it was lovely, just as he assured her.

 

Today, she’s crying in his living room, staring at her hands like a petulant child, wringing her fingers as tears continue to stream down her mascara streaked cheeks. She hiccups once and unceremoniously wipes her nose with the back of her hand.

 

Sean sighs, releases his arms from the defensive pose he’s had them in, crossed over his chest as she rambled on and on for fifteen minutes, and grabs the box of tissues off the bookshelf behind him. He pulls one out and holds it out for her to take.

 

Tess looks up at him for as long as it takes her to grab the tissue, her wide, expressive eyes just briefly shooting darts at him before she averts her gaze elsewhere and blows her nose. “Thank you.” She says softly, sniffling a few more times.

 

“You idiot.” Sean says, rolling his eyes and shaking his head at her shocked expression.

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

“An idiot. Because only an idiot would say the kind of crap you just said.”

 

He sinks before her with a heaving sigh; she’s still sniffling, pouting in that very _Tess_ way that he finds so endearing. He pulls another tissue from the box, then begins to dab at her cheeks, wiping carefully underneath her eyes to get the smeared mascara completely off.

 

“Sean, I’m trying to tell you--”

 

“YOU,” He begins sternly, and then softens as he continues. “Need to stop being ridiculous, he’s just some guy I hooked up with at a shotgun wedding, okay? No matter how hot the sex was.”

 

“You’re going to marry him,” She tells him accusingly. She’s really trying to wrap her head around the fact that her best friend is getting leaving her, metaphorically speaking, and literally speaking, probably. “And you’re just going to forget about me and move to Vermont.”

 

He winces at her and takes both her hands in his own. “Listen to me, do you remember what I said to you when we went to Vermont?”

 

“That you’d rather die than live there…”

 

“That is exactly what I said.”

 

“But you’re marrying a guy you actually love, Sean! That ‘I’ actually love! That’s a big deal! What’s next? Kids and a dog?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“And then you’re going to quit the club and become a stay-at-home dad, and I’m going to die alone.”

 

“First of all, Tess, I will never be a stay-at-home dad, okay? I’d kill myself, and the kid after week one. Second, I’m still me. I’m still Sean. I’m not becoming a completely different person just because I’m marrying Mark. And third, and most importantly, you,” He tilts her chin upward, “You, you _idiot_ , are the love of my life.”

 

Her expression softens and something between a chuckle and a sob stumbles out of her. “Really?”

 

“Yes.” He leans in and kisses her softly, tucking her hair behind her ears when he pulls back. “I love you most, Tess. I’ll always love you most.”

 

“I love you, too,” She says bashfully, playfully swatting at his shoulder.

 

He grabs her hand before she’s tugged it back and he pulls her against his chest. “Come here.” He feels her take a shaky breath and hears her sniffle again. He smiles and kisses her cheek. “Just don’t tell Mark, okay?”

 

She laughs, and then sits up, slowly peeling herself from his embrace. “I won’t.”

 

“Good. Now, can we please go to my bachelor party?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Let me just fix my make up.”

 

He turns back around as she heads for his bathroom, and flops down on the couch, readying himself for a twenty-minute wait. Their relationship isn’t perfect, in fact, most days, it’s downright unhealthy. She’s dependent and he’s a coddling enabler, but hers is the only love he’s ever truly trusted and he wouldn’t change a thing about it.

 

_“Sean, could you come in here!”_

 

Even if he isn’t exactly sure how he’s going to manage being both a husband to Mark, and a husband to Tess.


End file.
